The present invention provides preparations of novel biologically active deletion analogs of bactericidal/permeability-increasing protein (BPI) characterized by improved stability and homogeneity as well as by enhanced in vivo activity, and pharmaceutical compositions containing the same.
BPI is a protein isolated from the granules of mammalian polymorphonuclear leukocytes (PMNs or neutrophils), which are blood cells essential in the defense against invading microorganisms. BPI is known to bind to lipopolysaccharide, a major component of the outer membrane of gram-negative bacteria that stimulates a potent inflammatory response which can lead to septic shock. Human BPI protein has been isolated from PMNs by acid extraction combined with either ion exchange chromatography [Elsbach, J. Biol. Chem., 254:11000 (1979)] or E. coli affinity chromatography [Weiss, et al., Blood, 69:652 (1987)]. BPI obtained in such a manner is referred to herein as natural BPI and has been shown to have potent bactericidal activity against a broad spectrum of gram-negative bacteria. The molecular weight of human BPI is approximately 55,000 daltons (55 kD). The amino acid sequence of the entire human BPI protein and the nucleic acid sequence of DNA encoding the protein have been reported in FIG. 1 of Gray et al., J. Biol. Chem., 264:9505 (1989), incorporated herein by reference. The Gray et al. amino acid sequence is set out in SEQ ID NO: 1 hereto. U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,541, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses recombinant genes encoding, and methods for expression of, BPI proteins including recombinant BPI holoprotein, referred to as rBPI, and recombinant fragments of BPI.
A proteolytic N-terminal fragment of BPI having a molecular weight of about 25 kD has an amphipathic character, containing alternating hydrophobic and hydrophilic regions. This N-terminal fragment of human BPI possesses the anti-bacterial activity of the naturally-derived 55 kD human BPI holoprotein. [Ooi et al., J. Bio. Chem., 262: 14891-14894 (1987)]. In contrast to the N-terminal portion, the C-terminal region of the isolated human BPI protein displays only slightly detectable anti-bacterial activity against gram-negative organisms. [Ooi et al., J. Exp. Med., 174:649 (1991).] An N-terminal BPI fragment of approximately 23 kD, referred to as "rBPI.sub.23," has been produced by recombinant means and also retains anti-bacterial activity against gram-negative organisms. [Gazzano-Santoro et al., Infect. Immun. 60:4754-4761 (1992).] An N-teminal analog of BPI, rBPI.sub.21, has been produced as described in Horwitz et al., Protein Expression Purification, 8:28-40 (1996).
The bactericidal effect of BPI has been reported to be highly specific to gram-negative species, e.g., in Elsbach and Weiss, Inflammation: Basic Principles and Clinical Correlates, eds. Gallin et al., Chapter 30, Raven Press, Ltd. (1992). This reported target cell specificity was believed to be the result of the strong attraction of BPI for lipopolysaccharide (LPS), which is unique to the outer membrane (or envelope) of gram-negative organisms. Although BPI was commonly thought to be non-toxic for other microorganisms, including yeast, and for higher eukaryotic cells, it has recently been discovered, as discussed infra, that BPI protein products, exhibit activity against gram-positive bacteria, mycoplasma, mycobacteria, fungi, protozoa, and chlamydia.
The precise mechanism by which BPI kills gram-negative bacteria is not yet completely elucidated, but it is believed that BPI must first bind to the surface of the bacteria through electrostatic and hydrophobic interactions between the cationic BPI protein and negatively charged sites on LPS. LPS has been referred to as "endotoxin" because of the potent inflammatory response that it stimulates, i.e., the release of mediators by host inflammatory cells which may ultimately result in irreversible endotoxic shock. BPI binds to lipid A, reported to be the most toxic and most biologically active component of LPS.
In susceptible gram-negative bacteria, BPI binding is thought to disrupt LPS structure, leading to activation of bacterial enzymes that degrade phospholipids and peptidoglycans, altering the permeability of the cell's outer membrane, and initiating events that ultimately lead to cell death. [Elsbach and Weiss (1992), supra]. BPI is thought to act in two stages. The first is a sublethal stage that is characterized by immediate growth arrest, permeabilization of the outer membrane and selective activation of bacterial enzymes that hydrolyze phospholipids and peptidoglycans. Bacteria at this stage can be rescued by growth in serum albumin supplemented media [Mannion et al., J. Clin. Invest., 85:853-860 (1990)]. The second stage, defined by growth inhibition that cannot be reversed by serum albumin, occurs after prolonged exposure of the bacteria to BPI and is characterized by extensive physiologic and structural changes, including apparent damage to the inner cytoplasmic membrane.
Initial binding of BPI to LPS leads to organizational changes that probably result from binding to the anionic groups of LPS, which normally stabilize the outer membrane through binding of Mg.sup.++ and Ca.sup.++. Attachment of BPI to the outer membrane of gram-negative bacteria produces rapid permeabilization of the outer membrane to hydrophobic agents such as actinomycin D. Binding of BPI and subsequent gram-negative bacterial killing depends, at least in part, upon the LPS polysaccharide chain length, with long O-chain bearing, "smooth" organisms being more resistant to BPI bactericidal effects than short O-chain bearing, "rough" organisms [Weiss et al., J. Clin. Invest. 65: 619-628 (1980)]. This first stage of BPI action, permeabilization of the gram-negative outer envelope, is reversible upon dissociation of the BPI, a process requiring high concentrations of divalent cations and synthesis of new LPS [Weiss et al., J. Immunol. 132: 3109-3115 (1984)]. Loss of gram-negative bacterial viability, however, is not reversed by processes which restore the envelope integrity, suggesting that the bactericidal action is mediated by additional lesions induced in the target organism and which may be situated at the cytoplasmic membrane (Mannion et al., J. Clin. Invest. 86: 631-641 (1990)). Specific investigation of this possibility has shown that on a molar basis BPI is at least as inhibitory of cytoplasmic membrane vesicle function as polymyxin B (In't Veld et al., Infection and Immunity 56: 1203-1208 (1988)) but the exact mechanism as well as the relevance of such vesicles to studies of intact organisms has not yet been elucidated.
BPI protein products (which include naturally and recombinantly produced BPI protein; natural, synthetic, and recombinant biologically active polypeptide fragments of BPI protein; biologically active polypeptide variants of BPI protein or fragments thereof, including hybrid fusion proteins and dimers; biologically active polypeptide analogs of BPI protein or fragments or variants thereof, including cysteine-substituted analogs; and BPI-derived peptides) have been demonstrated to have a variety of beneficial activities. BPI protein products are known to be bactericidal for gram-negative bacteria, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,198,541 and 5,523,288, both of which are incorporated herein by reference. BPI protein products are also known to enhance the effectiveness of antibiotic therapy in gram-negative bacterial infections, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,288 and corresponding International Publication No. WO 95/08344 (PCT/US94/11225), which are incorporated herein by reference. BPI protein products are also known to be bactericidal for gram-positive bacteria and mycoplasma, and to enhance the effectiveness of antibiotics in gram-positive bacterial infections, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,572 and corresponding International Publication No. WO 95/19180 (PCT/US95/00656), which are incorporated herein by reference. BPI protein products are further known to exhibit anti-fungal activity, and to enhance the activity of other anti-fungal agents, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,153 and corresponding International Publication No. WO 95/19179 (PCT/US95/00498), and further as described for anti-fungal peptides in co-owned, co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/621,259 filed Mar. 21, 1996, which is in turn a continuation-in-part of U.S. application Ser. No. 08/504,841 filed Jul. 20, 1994 and corresponding International Publication Nos. WO 96/08509 (PCT/US95/09262) and WO 97/04008 (PCT/US96/03845), all of which are incorporated herein by reference. BPI protein products are further known to exhibit anti-protozoan activity, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,646,114 and corresponding International Publication No. WO 96/01647 (PCT/US95/08624), all of which are incorporated herein by reference. BPI protein products are known to exhibit anti-chlamydial activity, as described in co-owned, co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/694,843 filed Aug. 9, 1996 and corresponding International Publication No. WO 98/06415 (PCT/US97/13810), all of which are incorporated herein by reference. Finally, BPI protein products are known to exhibit anti-mycobacterial activity, as described in co-owned, co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/626,646 filed Apr. 1, 1996, which is in turn a continuation of U.S. application Ser. No. 08/285,803 filed Aug. 14, 1994, which is in turn a continuation-in-part of U.S. application Ser. No. 08/031,145 filed Mar. 12, 1993 and corresponding International Publication No. W094/20129 (PCT/US94/02463), all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The effects of BPI protein products in humans with endotoxin in circulation, including effects on TNF, IL-6 and endotoxin are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,643,875 and 5,753,620 and corresponding International Publication No. WO 95/19784 (PCT/US95/01151), all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
BPI protein products are also known to be useful for treatment of specific disease conditions, such as meningococcemia in humans (as described in co-owned, co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/644,287 filed May 10, 1996 and corresponding International Publication No. WO 97/42966 (PCT/US97/08016), which are incorporated herein by reference), hemorrhagic trauma in humans, (as described in co-owned, co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/862,785, a continuation-in-part of U.S. Ser. No. 08/652,292 filed May 23, 1996, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,756,464, and corresponding International Publication No. WO 97/44056 (PCT/US97/08941), all of which are incorporated herein by reference), burn injury (as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,896 and corresponding International Publication No. WO 96/30037 (PCT/US96/02349), both of which are incorporated herein by reference), ischemia/reperfusion injury (as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,568, incorporated herein by reference), and liver resection (as described in co-owned, co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/582,230 filed Mar. 16, 1998 which is a continued prosecution application of the same serial no. filed Jan. 3, 1996, which is in turn a continuation of U.S. application Ser. No. 08/318,357 filed Oct. 5, 1994, which is in turn a continuation-in-part of U.S. application Ser. No. 08/132,510 filed Oct. 5, 1993, and corresponding International Publication No. WO 95/10297 (PCT/US94/11404), all of which are incorporated herein by reference).
BPI protein products are also known to neutralize the anti-coagulant activity of exogenous heparin, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,942, incorporated herein by reference, as well as to be useful for treating chronic inflammatory diseases such as rheumatoid and reactive arthritis, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,727, incorporated herein by reference, and for inhibiting angiogenesis and for treating angiogenesis-associated disorders including malignant tumors, ocular retinopathy and endometriosis, as described in co-owned, co-pending U.S. application Ser. Nos. 08/435,855, 08/466,624 and 08/466,826, and corresponding International Publication No. WO 94/20128 (PCT/US94/02401), all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
BPI protein products are also known for use in antithrombotic methods, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,779 and corresponding International Publication No. W097/42967 (PCT/US97/08017), which are incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,420,019 and 5,674,834 and corresponding International Publication No. W094/18323 (PCT/US94/01235), all of which are incorporated herein by reference, discloses that the replacement of the cysteine residue at amino acid position 132 or 135 with another amino acid renders the resulting BPI polypeptide resistant to dimerization and cysteine adduct formation. It also discloses that terminating the N-terminal BPI fragment at BPI amino acid position 193 resulted in an expression product with reduced carboxy-terminal heterogeneity.
Of interest is the report in Capodici and Weiss, J. Immunol., 156:4789-4796 (1996) that the in vitro transcription/translation products of DNA encoding amino acid residues 1 through 193 (BPI.sub.1-193) and residues 13 through 193 (BPI.sub.13-193) of mature BPI showed similar LPS-dependent binding to immobilized LPS.
There continues to be a need in the art for improved biologically active BPI protein product preparations, particularly those with enhanced stability, homogeneity and/or in vivo biological activity.